Android X
by sn318284
Summary: This Fanfic is set after the defeat of Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and the world is once again at peace. But soon, a new threat will appear to terrorize the earth, and once again humanity must call on the Z-warriors for aid.
1. The New Threat

Android X

I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

This Fanfic is set after the defeat of Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and the world is once again at peace. But soon, a new threat will appear to terrorize the earth, and once again humanity must call on the Z-warriors for aid. Deep underground, new enemies are stirring, enemies that the Z-gang knows very well.

Chapter 1: The New Threat

The sound of a low hum resonated off of the chamber walls in the small cave. A man was staring intently at a computer that was showing readings on the small monitor. He is a thin, elderly man, whose lack of strength made up by sheer knowledge. The man kept re-reading the data that was shown on the computer monitor, his focus would not be disturbed by other presences that may have stumbled upon the cave. The man checked the reading once more, and with a satisfied look on his face, he strode over to 5 small pods, they closely resembled erect lavatories. All of those pods held a shape resembling that of a human, each one a different shape and size. The man stared blankly into these pods, remembering the plan he formatted in his head those many long years. The man walked up to the first pod, it was labeled "11." The man pressed some buttons, pulled a lever and stood back for a second while the pod began to hum. The pod began to move, stem bellowed out of the interior, and the humanoid started to stir.

The android quickly awoke and scanned its surrounding area; the area was in the androids main database. It immediately recognized the man standing in front of him as being Dr. Gero, its creator. The android calmly stepped out of its stasis pod and proceeded up to the doctor.

"Good day," hummed the android.

"Well it seems the bugs that were causing you to malfunction before are thoroughly fixed" The doctor said. The android noticed Gero become much more relaxed.

The android took no more time for sentiment, "Are my brothers awake", it asked.

"No, but your brothers 9 and 12 are ready for removal, 7, being an older model, is still processing the data that I uploaded into his processor. Oh, and 10 is not close for activation." Gero said

"Good" The android buzzed. It had been awhile since the last time he was free from the stasis pod, though he was an android, it felt good to be mobile once again. He walked back to his pod, looking into the glass from the cell he was kept, he saw his improved body, or so he thought. The android saw this new body, and was curious, he no longer had the hair that once lay on the top of his scalp, his nose was nonexistent, his eyes were just black dots, and his mouth was a small, lifeless, slit. He felt as if the doctor had removed most of his human characteristics. He looked at his android body, much looking like that of a human male, with the same muscular mass of a male, but without certain body parts that distinguish male from female, he was quite unsure anymore.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked.

"I am curious," buzzed the android, "Why have you drastically changed the look of my body, does this add to my fighting skill?

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that question, you see, I completely rebuilt you from the ground up, even though you kept your memories, your body is fresh. I have implemented a molecular rebalancing agent into your system, allowing you to change shape as you please, your mass may not change, but I have perfected it so that you may be able to reduce to a liquid state if need be. Taking shape of your enemies' comrades is a valuable skill; I developed this so you may once and for all, kill Goku and his friends…

It was a typically clear day, birds chirping, a warm wind whistling through the trees that surrounded a small house. The house was not what you would expect from a modern dwelling, the size of the house rivaled that of a small apartment. A small shack was adjacent to the house, the shack held a small object inside of it. The object was a small orb, about the size of a golf ball, and it emanated 4 small stars inside of it. Also resting inside of the shack was an object that resembled a Bo Staff. The area surrounding the house was all woods and plateaus.

The front door of the house opened, and out stepped a woman, who looked about 20. She had dark black hair that was tied into a bun; she wore a loose fitting shirt, which hid here pregnant belly. By the looks of things, she was very close to giving birth. She stood at the door with an annoyed look; she was scanning the horizon for the person she was searching for.

"GOKU!" she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

No response

"GOKU, IM SERIOUS, I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE!"

Still no response

"Where could he have wandered off to," she wondered, still scanning the horizon.

But her calls were not going unanswered; a shadow appeared above the house, moving slowly towards the woman in the doorway. Finally it was right next to the woman, and something landed next to her. The woman jumped back into a battle stance from being startled from this sudden presence next to her, but it only took a second for her to realize the being that made the sudden appearance.

"Goku!" she said to the man that was standing next to her, and then she punched him in the gut.

"Chi-chi, what was that for?" said Goku

"For scaring me like that, I didn't know who you were, you can't just jump at people like that, I know you are a super warrior, but you need to learn a little about self control," she replied.

"I'm sorry Chi-chi, but look at this," Goku then shuffled around a bag that was hanging from his waist, "Taa-Daa! Its another Dragon ball!" He showed Chi-chi the round sphere that resembled the one that was in the shack, only this one had 6 stars in it. "I borrowed the dragon radar from Bulma, and decided to search for the closest one."

"That's great!" said Chi-chi sarcastically "but in case you haven't noticed, IM PREGNANT!" Goku was rubbing the back of his head, he was accustomed to his mistakes, and his wife's yelling. "And if you don't mind!" she added, "get me a pillow from the store for me, my back is killing me."

"But Chi-chi, I know where the next drago…"

"NOW! GOKU!"

"Alright," and to this, Goku took back to the skies, flying is a lot more convenient once you have gotten used to it, even though he learned this skill right before his fight with Piccolo.

Authors Notes:

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, I'm hoping that people like it.

Well, first off, I probably wont be getting these completed as quickly as I could be, one reason being homework, and the second reason is laziness, and the third is that I do other things than stay on my computer all day. I am trying to keep each chapter more than 1000 words, so you get your chapters quicker, and its easier on me, because I have tried to set a deadline on the completion times of these.


	2. Group Up, and Move Out

Android X

I, sadly, do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

This Fanfic is set after the defeat of Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and the world is once again at peace. But soon, a new threat will appear to terrorize the earth, and once again humanity must call on the Z-warriors for aid. Deep underground, new enemies are stirring, enemies that the Z-gang knows very well.

Chapter 2: Group Up, and Move Out

Dr. Gero was once again at work on one of the many computers in his lab. He was working anxiously on a spreadsheet that showed many complex formulas. His creation, Android 11, was watching him work, admiring the humans knowledge. Even though androids are vastly superior to humans, number 11 was giving credit to the scientist that created him.

Dr. Gero then gave a satisfied smile, "Android 7 is ready for removal," he said out loud. Gero waited in releasing Androids 9 and 12 until 7 was functioning properly.

"Ready to meet your brothers?" asked Gero.

"Yes," replied the android.

Dr. Gero nodded towards the android, and walked over to a pod labeled "12." He used the same technique on the machine that housed Number 11. The pod started to move, steam rose from the door of the pod as it opened. Android 11 watched as its brother emerged from the pod.

The first thing that Android 11 noticed about the new being that stood before it, was the small stature of his brother. Android 12 did not look menacing at all, he was in fact, a small child, by the looks of things in his early teens. The boy had shaggy brown hair; the clothes he wore were torn and old. He then noticed that Number 12 bore the mark of the rid ribbon army on his shirt he wore, a small red ribbon with two "R's" imprinted on it.

Then a thought came to 11's head, "Why would the doctor make an android that resembled an adolescent, to deceive maybe?" He thought to himself.

"I am ready for my mission," buzzed the newly emerged android.

"Now lets not be hasty," replied Gero, "we should wait for the retrieval of your other two brothers, so you may complete the mission more efficiently.

"Screw efficiency," barked Number 12, "You WILL open the doors from your lab to the outside world old man."

Dr. Gero took a step back, shocked at what his creation had said, "Number 12, don't you forget that I am your creator, I made you, and I can just as easily destroy you"

"I'd like to see you try old man," replied 12 with an evil expression on its his face. He then proceeded to step back into a battle stance. In one quick instant he pushed off from the ground with his back foot, about to kill the annoyance that stood before him. And in the next instant he was snapped back and forced onto the ground.

"What the hell!" Shouted Number 12. He turned to look at what had prevented him from destroying the doctor. His brother, number 11, had a firm hold on the back of 12's shirt.

'You will not harm the doctor," it buzzed, staring into 12's eyes.

"Says who?" replied 12.

"You were created by him, why do you wish to harm him?" asked 11.

After quickly examining the larger android, 12 let out a humorous chuckle, "hehe, your naked.

If 11 were human, this comment would have embarrassed him, but he kept a firm hold on the small one, "It is to improve efficiency," He said.

"Pff, Screw that, I'm just glad I'm not showing off my birthday suit to the whole world."

"You WILL end your hostile actions against the doctor"

"Feh, fine, whatever"

Doctor Gero was watching this whole struggle from the back wall of his lab, when they were arguing he moved away, he knew he was no match for either of these androids. He just watched from a distance to see what events would unfold.

11 let go of the back of 12's shirt

"About time," said 12 "Oh, and even though I'm not going to hurt the doctor, This doesn't mean I'm not going to just sit here and cower like the doctor. Just then 12 faced the huge steel doors that separated the cave from the outside. And with an evil smirk on his face, he pointed the palm of his hand at the door. "Time to complete my mission don't you agree?" At that statement, he unleashed an energy beam from his hand, ripping the doors from the ground, and revealing the outside world. "And now I make my leave".

"Wait, please, you must wait for the activation of the others," pleaded Gero

"To hell with that," barked 12, "I do what I want, whenever I want,"

Then 12 pushed his ki downward, propelling him into the air, and he adjusted his ki to push him toward his target, the one he was programmed to kill. "Well, at least the doctor fixed my flight circuits, it was sure a pain to fly before". And to this statement, he put all of his energy into his propulsion, shooting him even faster towards his victim.

He didn't even look back towards his place of origin, he was totally bent on completing what he was programmed to do.

"I am sorry doctor," said 11.

"Don't worry about it, leave him to his own stupidity," replied Gero

"But what of the plan?"

"No matter, we must act quickly to remove numbers 7 and 9 before the time window runs out."

The doctor then proceeded to activate numbers 7 and 9, who were still incased in their pods. He reached for the pod labeled "Number 7", and pulled the lever that kept the android sealed in its tomb.

"What is this window you mention?" asked 11

"The doctor looked at it and quickly answered, "That is none of your concern, you follow the programming and all will be fine."

"The android just stared for a while, trying to find any mention of some "time window" in his databanks. He stopped, after seeing an unfamiliar body.

"Ahh, you are awake," said Gero.

The form that stood before Gero was nothing 11 had seen before, this android did not look like a human, even though he was in the humanoid shape, he was…a robot.

Its arms and legs had a very small diameter, only about the size of a small forearm, the body was almost rectangular, and the head was a cylinder that had a single, red orb that was almost the size of a quarter. It scanned its surroundings, but its body faced Gero.

"MY MISSION PARAMATERS SUGGEST THAT IMMEDIATE ACTION MUST BE TAKEN FOR THE COMPLETION OF THIS MISSION." Buzzed number 7

"Well, we must wait just a little longer, to get number 9 up and running. We need to hurry this along because number 12 ran off rather haphazardly." Said Gero. "The mission will be in jeopardy if we dawdle any longer."

"Agreed," responded 11.

Dr. Gero did the same thing he did to open the previous housing pods, and the last android emerged from its casing pod. Gero and 11 looked at the newly emerged android, which quickly got out of his housing pod, looking at it in annoyance. He then looked around the room, focusing on the doors that 12 destroyed.

Android 9 was taller than the other androids and Dr. Gero; he was about 6 foot 5. He was bald, but had a small black beard. He wore a white button up polo shirt, tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. Instead of the "Polo" label, a small red ribbon with two "R's" imprinted on the shirt.

"Ugh," Number 9 sighed, "did Number 12 have a tantrum again?"

"Yes, and we must hurry up with our mission, we wont be able to complete it if we wait any longer, replied Gero."

7 and 9 then approached the opening that used to be sealed by a door and took off from the ground. Gero watched as they both left to fulfill their mission, but curiously looked at number 11, who was still standing.

"You still haven't told me what those words meant," said 11, almost answering Gero's curious look.

"I already told you," replied Gero "it is none of your concern at this point in time, the answer will come soon"

11 just stood there for a moment, trying to understand what the doctor had said to him a little while back. "You are not expecting us to survive, are you?" asked the android. "You are only using us for our worth, then you will dispose of us if we survive, am I correct?"

The doctor was caught, but tried to cover up the evil plan he had for the androids, "Nonsense, the time window is just the…" Gero tried to think of what to say. "The time window is the most logical time that your mission can be successful, if we don't coordinate our attacks, your targets could have help from their friends, but with everyone distracted, we can easily destroy them all."

Even though the android knew the true meaning behind this false plan, he decided that he would just go along with what was placed into his programming. "Very well, I will commence the attack on my specified target at once." At this, 11 flew off into the air, heading towards his designated target. He kept replaying the conversation he just had with the doctor, and trying to understand the meaning off all of this. "It is more than just our mission," He thought to himself, "There must be a bigger plan"

Dr. Gero kept watching number 11 until he was out of sight, "Damn that android" he thought to himself, "he defiantly knows something is up, even if he doesn't know the true plan. "But it doesn't matter, whether he lives or dies is none of my concern." Dr. Gero then looked back into his lab, staring at a dark corner of the cave. Another capsulation pod was sitting there, an unopened one. An evil smile crept across the doctors' face, "Once you are complete and activated, no one on this planet will survive, the Red Ribbon Army's quest for world domination will me complete!" Gero looked out into the sky once again, "And you, Son Goku, will have your body shredded in front of the world for the crimes against us."


End file.
